Kitten
by DansantFlamber
Summary: What happens when 4 silly cats manage to be under Iruka's care? Crack!fic, but cute in its own way.
1. Complicated

Kitten

Written by: Dansantflamber

Un-beta'd

Time taken to write: 45 minutes, 15 for idea, 30 for short but cute plotline

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, All right reserved.

Currently looking for a beta, contact me at summoned me, Godaime-sama?" Umino Iruka walked into the Hokage's office, Shizune smiled wearily at the chuunin as he approached the large desk.

"Yes, I have a mission for you Umino. It's an A-rank and classified."

Iruka blinked and stared incredulously at the elder woman, "An A-rank mission, but shouldn't that go to a Jounin or ANBU member?"

"Normally, but this mission is perfect for someone like you." Tsunade rubbed at her temples as a large cardboard box that was in front of her desk rocked.

"Erm, Tsunade-sama, I don't mean to sound rude, but, are you aware that that box is moving?" Iruka approached it cautiously. He began to open it only to see a blur of orange.

"Yes, that is your mission. It seems Team 7 managed to get themselves into trouble again." The woman was chuckling as a furry ball of orange shot out of the box and onto her desk only to hiss at her.

Iruka stared inside and saw a black kitten somehow brooding in the corner, a sleek white kitten cleaning herself and a large fluffy tan cat with black markings on his muzzle and a long fluffy black tale sitting there staring at him.

"Are these cats…who I think they are?" Iruka looked at the hissing orange one.

"Hello Naruto, you didn't like the box I see?" Tsunade went to scratch the kitten's ears before he tried to bite her, "Yes Iruka, I'll leave you to figure out which is which." She grinned wryly.

"What am I going to do with 4 cats? Why are they cats in the first place?" Iruka scratched at the white kitten's ears.

"A rogue-nin used a forbidden jutsu and screwed it up. From what we've been able to uncover, the effects are temporary and should last from a few hours to a month. It's your job to take care of them until then. I'm relying on you Iruka-kun." Tsunade suppressed a chuckle, "Naruto, you are going to live with Iruka-sensei, now get back in the box."

The orange kitten hissed before strutting off the desk and gracefully landing to his feet inside the box. He looked up at Iruka with large blue eyes and mewed.

Iruka sighed and closed the box up. He picked it up and jutsu'd his way home.


	2. Me Against the World

_**A**__**uthors note at the bottom, check it out!**_

Key: "Humans"

_'the cats talking to eachother'  
_

Iruka sighed as he opened the cardboard box up in his living room and looked inside.

Sakura, the little white kitten, stared at her former sensei with wide green eyes before she pounced him. Iruka grinned at the girl's boldness as Naruto peered over the side of the box before climbing up and tumbling out in a little mass of orange fluff.

Somehow Sakura managed to laugh, it sounded like broken up hissing to Iruka, but the girl laughed at her teammate who quickly recovered. Sasuke glanced up with red eyes and then ignored the teacher. Iruka sighed again; it was going to be a long mission. Kakashi stared at Sasuke before leaping out the box and onto the chuunin's couch. He then found a place he liked and decided a nap was in store.

Sakura leaped off her teacher and pounced onto Naruto, the two began to play immediately.

"Sasuke, you are going to have to leave that box sometime you know." Iruka looked at the heir.

Sasuke looked at his sensei with uncaring eyes and then stretched inside the box before leaping out as well. He took up a spot by the heater and proceeded to warm his fluffy black fur.

"I'm going out to get you guys food and some cat litter. Sasuke, you are in charge until I get back unless Kakashi-san decides to wake up." Iruka went to the door and then laughed at himself, "I'm talking to cats…I need help."

With that he left, leaving the 3 kittens and sleeping cat alone.

_'Naruto, do not break anything.' _Sasuke hissed at the orange fur ball.

Sakura and Naruto looked up from their playing and stared at the black kitten.

_'You don't control me, teme.'_ Naruto retorted in his own hiss.

Sakura stretched, _'Guys, we're cats, we can't do anything. Stop fighting for once. Jeez._'

Sasuke glared at both of them, '_I can't believe I got stuck with two of the worst students in our class.'_

Naruto yowled at the black cat, _'You jerk.'_

Sakura stared at the obsidian fur ball and scoffed, _'I don't even know why I liked you as a human. Being a cat shows me that you really are just a big jerk.'_

Sasuke met Naruto's yowl and pounced at the younger boy. Orange and black clashed in a flurry of small claws and tiny teeth. The two scratched at each other and managed a few good bites on each other before they were separated by a large mass of fur. Kakashi sat on both of them and looked over at Sakura.

'_If the three of you don't stop fighting, I'll have Iruka castrate you two and have you fixed.'_

All three quieted as their sensei got off the two kittens and walked off into another room.

'_You don't think that he was serious, do you?'_ Naruto looked at his fellow kittens.

**_Hey! Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me when I hear from people._**

**_Anyway, yes the chapters are short, but that's normally how I make my chapters, long chapters tend to make me go insane and take me a lot longer. Anyway, to answer a couple questions real quick, Iruka knows who the cats are respectively. I think they'd make cute kittens and Kakashi would be a big fuzz ball that would lie around and do nothing. This might end up to be KakaIru just because I really love that pairing. I'm thinking about just making it a Team 7 fic too, just cause it's cute too._**

**_Next chapter will be out on Monday more likely than not. School starts on the 5th, so I'd like to have this mostly done, or completed by then. It's just a cute little Crack!fic, nothing more than that. I've estimated about 7 chapters, but that will probably die by next week._**

**_My favorite part to write was the little spat between the three kittens. I don't like SakuSasu, so I normally have Sakura going away from Sasuke and towards Rock Lee. I love Sakura, I really do. I am not that big of a Sasuke fan though, so he might get bashed a tiny bit, but Naruto will be there to make it allllll better_**

**_I am not the typical fangirl. Haha. Until Monday folks! _**


	3. Move Along

Iruka sighed as he unlocked the door to his small apartment. He took 2 steps inside before tripping over something.

"Itai." He whined as he picked himself up and looked at what he tripped over.

Kakashi stared up at Iruka with mismatched eyes and meowed. Iruka sighed before he bent down and picked up the fluffy cat.

"You are going to be a handful, aren't you?" Iruka scratched Kakashi's fluffy back as he walked into the living room, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, where are you three?"

Sakura jumped from the top of the bookshelf and made her way over to Iruka she meowed before gripping his pants in her teeth.

"Hey, don't do that, where are the other two?"

Sakura meowed again before looking over at the adjacent door to the room. Iruka put Kakashi down and walked over to his bedroom. It had been pushed open slightly, by either Sasuke or Naruto. Iruka spotted Naruto at the foot of his bed licking at a cut on his front paw and Sasuke was sitting by the window.

"Naruto, I've got tuna." Iruka watched as blue eyes peered at him before the orange fluff ball jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Iruka chuckled as Naruto tripped over his paws in a hurry to get to the kitchen.

Sasuke continued to stare outside with large red eyes. Iruka walked up behind him and scooped the kitten up. The white paws clawed into the loose fabric on Iruka's shirt and helped Sasuke pull himself up onto the teacher's shoulder. He draped his long sleek body over the shoulder and waited for him to move. Iruka smiled gently and walked out of his bedroom.

Kakashi was laying on the ground by the refrigerator while Naruto was playing an acrobat on the edge of the counter.

"Naruto, stop that, where's Sakura?" Iruka picked the cat up and put him on the floor.

The teacher looked up when he heard a small meow. Sakura was perched on the very top of one of the cabinets.

"You got up there, you can get down." Iruka smiled at her as she meowed again.

The white kitten meowed again before closing her green eyes and jumping off. She landed on top of Naruto causing the orange fur ball to hiss. Sasuke purred in amusement at the two fighting before jumping off his former teacher's shoulder. Iruka sighed before pulling four small glass dishes out of his cupboards and dished a bit of tuna into each one.

"Here, now behave so I can eat." Iruka put the bowls on the floor before going to make his own dinner.

With three kittens full and it being almost eleven thirty by the time Iruka finished his shower, the sensei decided it was bedtime for the kittens. Naruto took a perch up on top of the refrigerator, the warmth it emitted and the ever present humming made it a perfect sleeping place for an orphan kitten. Add to that the old black shirt Iruka threw up there and you had a perfect bed. Sakura took up one end of the couch, the pillows nice and fluffy. Sasuke went over to the window in the room, the opposite wall of Sakura's and hissed when Iruka came near with another old shirt.

Kakashi, well, once Iruka was in bed and for the most part asleep (since ninjas never truly sleep, only lightly doze) the large cat waltzed into the teacher's bedroom. Iruka sat up; kunai in hand before seeing it was Kakashi at the foot of his bed. The large tan cat walked up until he was next to the teacher's pillow and curled into a ball. Iruka stared at the cat with a questioning eyebrow before shrugging and pulling the blankets back over himself and falling back into his light doze with the sound of purring in his ear.

**_Aww…I make myself feel all warm and fuzziful when I write fluff…._**

**_How'd ya like it?_**

**_Haha, not too sure if this is going to end up SasuNaru…. With the ending of this chapter…_**

**_Well…it might just end up slightly KakaIru…. which is one of my soft spots…. Haha…. I'm not too sure where this fic is going though, I have it lightly sketched in my head, but I want to have a few adventures with the kittens first. There is a reason Naruto took the top of the refrigerator. Hahaha…_**

**_I suppose I did make Sakura a little OOC, I'm sorry, I never ment too. It's just, Sakura's basically the lead female of Naruto. She's the heroine since Naruto is obviously the Hero...I dunno what Sasuke is...the Antagonist? I just think she needs to be stronger and Mishimoto, in the beginning makes her seem weak. After a while, she gets much better, training with Tsunade proved that in the third movie...So again, I apologize.  
_**

**_Keep reviewing! They make my last week of summer vacation wonderful!_**

**_Wonderful…they'll call you wonderful…._**


	4. World on Fire

"Ngh…" Iruka groaned as he sat up in his bed. He sneezed harshly into his hand before he grabbed a tissue.

Kakashi curled up next to Iruka's leg and purred. Iruka looked down at the cat and sighed. The large cat had made it clear that he would share the bed with Iruka, regardless of the teacher's health.

Iruka had been sick for a week; it had been 3 since Team 7 had been released into his home as cats. He lifted the covers up and swung his long legs off the bed. The teacher stood, groaning as his headache worsened. Kakashi jumped off the bed and meowed at the door, seeing as it was closed to the cat.

"Lets go, breakfast time." Iruka whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy.

The cat waited patiently as his _'owner' _opened the door. Once opened, Kakashi walked out. Sakura was sitting on the couch, cleaning herself quite vigorously. Sasuke was on top of the bookshelf resting.

The second week after the kittens had arrived at Iruka's abode, a white mark appeared at the top of Sasuke's left leg. The curse seal had worn the poor kitten out, making him even more testy, but less likely to put up a fight. Iruka could hold him now without the kitten struggling to get down.

Iruka looked at the two before heading into the kitchen. He felt the familiar thump on his shoulder as Naruto jumped from top of the fridge. Naruto began meowing as Iruka pulled out some cat food.

He put out the food for the kitten's, Naruto finishing first with Sakura right behind him. Iruka turned his head as a knock came from his door.

"Iruka-kun! Open up!" Anko thumped the door mercilessly with her fist. She heard the door being unlocked and stepped back.

"Anko-chan, how nice to see you." Iruka smiled at his former-teammate as she let herself in.

"Ne, 'Ruka-kun, is it true?" Anko began looking around.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at his friend's strangeness, "Is what true?"

"That you got a pet! I mean, not many ninja can have pets! Why did you get one? I know you have the academy and mission room, but now pets on top of it?"

"I see, yes, I got some kittens, Tsunade-sama wants me to take care of them for a client for a little while." Iruka coughed lightly.

Anko whirled around and put a hand to his head, "You've got a fever! Into bed! Now!"

Iruka's eyes widened at Anko's sudden change in attitude sure the woman was strange, but to tell him what to do with his personal health was new. Anko put a hand on her hip before dragging Iruka through his kitchen.

Naruto had sprung back up onto the fridge after eating his food. His blue eyes lit up at the sight of someone other than his former-sensei. The kitten hid in the corner, not wanting to be seen before he leapt off the appliance and onto the woman's short black hair.

"Ah!" Anko grabbed the kitten off her head and held him by the scruff of his neck.

Naruto struggled to get free, his little orange paws batting at the air, almost like he was throwing punches.

"Aw! You are so cute!" Anko's entire attitude changed at the site of the fluff ball.

Iruka watched as the woman scratched Naruto's belly. He watched as Naruto played along, letting the woman do as she pleased. Naruto was happy to have attention, being a cat was awesome!

"What's his name?" Anko asked giddily as she put the kitten up on her shoulder.

Iruka froze, "N-name?"

"Yes Iruka, a name, all pets have names!" Anko huffed as she scratched Naruto's ears.

"Uhm…Well, to tell you the truth, Tsunade-sama never told me their names. I have been calling him Naru, however." Iruka scratched the back of his head praying to all that was good that she would buy the white lie.

"After Naruto? I can see why, but the kitten looks cuter in orange." Anko scratched soft ears again at that.

Iruka nodded at this. At least she bought his lie.

_**Wheee! Sorry it's late! My school had it's pre-season football game yesterday and I attended it, not for the football but for the band!**_

_**I got the sick idea for Iruka because I am also sick today, ugh, it's not even winter yet and I'm sick, I hate it! And school starts on Tuesday for me! Negh….**_

_**Anyway, Updates might be a little slower, probably not, but I have Stage Crew most nights a week plus a job. I'll try to update on time though, some chapters might come out a day before or after they are supposed to, but I think you can all forgive me, right?**_

_** Told you Naru-chan picked the fridge for a special reason!**_

_** Cat-a-pult!**_

_** 10 points if you can tell me where that's from.  
**_


	5. Chemical Burn

Sasuke bit at his shoulder with an irritated scowl on his furry little face. The curse seal hurt, a lot, and the little kitten was going to gnaw it off if that meant it would go away. His shoulder was already bleeding sluggishly and the kitten continued to bite away.

Kakashi stared at the prodigy and rolled his mismatched eyes before going back to napping in Iruka's lap, the sensei had decided to take an afternoon nap. Sakura watched Sasuke with worried green eyes. If he hadn't swiped razor sharp claws at her earlier, she would be trying to stop him. She got up and ran to the kitchen.

Naruto looked at his prey before pouncing on Sakura. The two kittens tumbled around in a small wrestling match before Sakura kicked him off.

'_Go stop Sasuke-kun. He's hurting himself_.' Sakura rubbed up against Naruto with a purr.

Naruto's baby blue eyes stared at the white kitten, '_And if I don't?_'

'_I'll scratch your balls off_.' She hissed at him before biting him on the rump.

'_Ok! Ok! I'll go stop the bastard_,' he jolted a bit before continuing out of the kitchen and towards where the black kitten was.

'_Sasuke_,' Naruto began in a singsong voice, '_Sakura says you are being a masochist again_.'

Sasuke looked up from his biting and glared at his fellow kitten, '_Get lost, dobe._'

'_Not until you quit hurting yourself._' Naruto crawled and got closer until he felt four sharp claws in his side.

The orange kitten yowled before attacking Sasuke with sharp teeth. He grabbed Sasuke by the nape of his neck and used all of his might to throw the black kitten to the side. Sasuke winced as the open patch of skin hit the wooden floor. He looked up and saw Naruto's blue eyes had turned bright red.

'**_I try to help you, but what do you do, continue to hurt yourself, now stay still you insolent little pest._**' His voice was deep, rumbling with intolerance for bullshit.

Sasuke blinked his own red eyes and hissed at the possessed kitten, '_fuck off Kyuubi, you can't do anything and you know it_.'

'_I can kill you._'

'_Both of you knock it off, Kyuubi, back off, Naruto isn't in a good condition for you to suddenly take over._' Kakashi had jumped off Iruka's lap discreetly. The sensei was still fast asleep and oblivious.

Kyuubi snarled at Kakashi before letting Naruto take over again. Naruto slumped to the ground before curling up into a ball.

'_Naruto?_' Sakura went over and nudged her teammate with a delicate pink nose.

'_I hate when he does that._' Naruto muttered before stretching out of his curled form and going over to Sasuke.

Sakura curled up next to the black kitten and Naruto licked clean the wounds as Kakashi settled back onto Iruka's lap.

Another quiet day for Team 7 and their caretaker.

**Wow...haha, this is late...**

** hides I'M SORRY! I was so busy with school and stuff on Friday that I didn't even realize that I was supposed to update! That and my boy called...so you can blame him, but don't kill him, I like him too much for that yet.**

**   
Haha, so, yeah, there will be no update this Friday, however, I will try to update on Saturday before my friend's Escaflowne party...how long has that been in America and why haven't I seen it yet? . ;; I'm such a terrible secretary.**

** I'm sorry again that I didn't update, I'm terrible, I know, I hope I didn't lose any readers though...**

**So how did you like it? I liked writing Kyuubi in there, he's gotta be in that little mass of orange fluff somewhere right? Haha, Review please!**


	6. Something There

Iruka sighed contently and snuggled into the warmth that was sleeping next to him. He brought a hand up and felt a hard chest…

_Hard chest_? Iruka's eyes flew open and found that he was staring into a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Gah!" Iruka fell out of his bed, his brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled warily at the chuunin, "I guess the jutsu finally wore off."

Iruka just stared at the naked man who was sitting in his bed before he heard a shriek come from the other room. The chuunin got up and ran to the door, almost taking it off its hinges as he looked outside.

Naruto was on the floor trying to hide his lower half as Sakura hid her body behind the blanket Iruka left on the couch. Sasuke stayed behind a plant, not even bothering to show an interest in Sakura's screams.

"What happened?" Sakura glared at Iruka as if she could magically blame the man for this.

"I don't know, the jutsu must have finally worn off. I mean, do you guys feel alright?" Iruka closed the door behind him.

"I miss having a tail," Naruto muttered before hiding behind Iruka.

"You moron," Sasuke glared at the blond, "I feel normal now."

Iruka's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Sasuke's open-ness, "Sakura?"

"How…I…." The pink haired teen blubbered on before hiding her reddening face in the blankets.

Iruka blinked before Naruto whispered something to him. The young man laughed at his former-student's words.

"Maa, Naruto, see if Iruka has any clothing that fit you." Kakashi opened the door behind Iruka.

The chuunin turned around and saw that Kakashi had pulled a pair of large black pants Iruka lounged in out of his drawer. The silver haired man's mask was on his face, where he got it, Iruka didn't know.

Naruto scampered off into the room while Kakashi threw a pair of pants at Sasuke.

"Sakura, I have some old clothes in my storage cupboard, I'll be back in a moment." Iruka walked to his kitchen and pushed a panel located on the ceiling.

The man was up in the storage for a few minutes before he returned with a pair of women's pants, black, and a dark red t-shirt. He walked back to the living room and handed them to Sakura, who by now had gotten used to the fact that she was indeed naked, but covered.

"Here, they should fit." Iruka handed them to her before letting her use his bedroom to change.

Kakashi stood in the corner; "We should contact Tsunade, now."

"Kakashi-san, it's 4 in the morning, I don't care if we're ninja, I don't have to be awake for 3 more hours, and I intend to sleep." Iruka glared at the silver haired sensei.

"Fine, Sasuke, Naruto, sleep on the floor, Sakura gets the couch." Kakashi said as Sakura walked back out.

"And where are you going to sleep, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke glared as Iruka blinked in wonder.

"With Iruka-kun."

Well, at least he was honest. Of course, the said chuunin's face was bright red at this statement.

"You will do no such thing!" Iruka huffed before going into his bedroom and slamming the door.

The three genin looked at Kakashi who shrugged before sitting and leaning back on the wall.

_**Hi!**_

_** yeah, it's a day late, sorry! But this is the second last chapter! Next week is the last one! raises arms up in hooray**_

_** This whole story, I had this chapter planned out in my head to almost a T. I knew I wanted Iruka to wake up next to a very naked and sexy Kakashi, but that meant the other cats would be naked too. Leading to some...rather amusing words.**_

_** I will have what Naruto said to Iruka in next weeks chapter. I guess the only thing that's gonna happen couple wise is Iruka and Kakashi, I can really see NaruSasuSaku happening here.**_

_** Go read Chain Marketing if you haven't yet! Please? It's gonna be cute like this one, just with less cats.**_

_**'Til next week!**_


	7. For Good

Iruka walked up to his door and unlocked it. As he was kicking off his shoes he noticed something wasn't right. His ears twitched as he set down the grocery bags he had been holding and let his right hand fall to his thigh where his Kunai carrier was. He chocolate brown eyes scanned the area, squinting for traps as he silently graced himself across the floor. He removed a kunai carefully before using the reflection to glance around his kitchen.

"You won't find any Akatsuki members, Iruka-kun."

Iruka threw the kunai towards the voice that had crept up on him. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist as silver hair fell to the ground.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be a jounin, Iruka-kun?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the chuunin.

"Kakashi-san!" Iruka's eyes widened, "Gomen ne! I didn't mean to do that! I just thought you were a burglar or..something…."

Kakashi smiled again, "Maa, it's not problem. Come, I'll help you with the groceries."

Iruka tried to protest as Kakashi picked up the neglected groceries and took them to the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Iruka tried to make conversation with the jounin. He wasn't used to human Kakashi just yet.

"I've been fine. Naruto and Sakura are eager to see you again." He saw a scrap of black cloth hanging from the top of the fridge, "I see you still have some remnants from those three weeks still."

Iruka blushed at his forgetfulness, "Well, I have been busy lately. Tsunade-sama has assigned me a few missions outside the village in hopes that I'll go back into the field instead of teaching."

"Ah, that's good." Kakashi leaned against the fridge, the now empty bags forgotten on the counter.

Iruka watched him innocently before standing up straight, "Why are you here, Kakashi-san?"

"I'm here because I want to take you out to dinner."

Iruka nodded before double-taking at the man, "What!"

"I'm here because I want to,"

"I heard you the first time! Why do you want to take me out to dinner?" Iruka gave him a questioning stare.

"Because I believe the whole cat justu…thing brought us closer together. And I would like to pursue a friendship with you. Possibly more than a friendship." Kakashi grinned through his mask at the tanned chuunin.

Iruka blinked before looking at the ground, "Is this a prank, or do you really mean that?"

A pair of soft lips touched his own and Iruka melted into a puddle of chuunin goo.

Kakashi pulled away, "Yes, I do mean it. Say you'll eat with me tonight. Please?"

Iruka sighed before nodding his head.

_**How did you guys like the final installment of Kitten? Hmmm? If you really hated it, please tell me...I rather like it...**_

_** It leaves it open for me to do some one-shots around it...**_

_** So...are you guys gonna review? Cause that would realllly make my day...Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. It's is officially finished. Chain Marketing will be coming out every once in a while...I have a lot of stuff to do now-a-days, but I do know where the story is going for that one too. I already have the prequal lined up too. So be ready for that in a few months too...**_

_**Review! They make my tummy feel full!**_

_** P.S. I forgot to mention, all of the chapter titles are song names. If you can get the most amount of songs correct, I'll write a one-shot for you. Any anime as long as I know what it is...Even if you don't want a story, still participate, I wanna see how many people can guess what I was listening to!  
**_


End file.
